User talk:MC Clatchey
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 22:35, 19 July 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Maliwan Tsunami I saw your post for a Tsunami, I have one if you're still interested. Hit me up whenever you have time... GT: Envy 360 00:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) How-2: Farm Kyros Kill Typhon as part of "This Bitch is Payback Pt 1" but do not kill Kyros. As I remember, the first guy you kill will not respawn but the second will, hence the need to kill Typhon (whose gun is pretty crappy most of the time anyways). As long as you do not finish the quest by turning it in, when you reload the game, Kyros will have respawned after you killed him. Repeat as desired. Not sure about the example you gave though; it seems to be missing the unique scope and material all versions of Kyros' Power have. See Nagy's example, which is by far the best I have seen anywhere (albeit one found in the Crow's Nest and not off Kyros himself). The best I have found was around 1150. 00:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) class mod ideas hiya, mc. thanks for your contributions nwli / class mods page! however, the Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas page was developed to allow the borderlands community to showcase their ideas for new legendary weapons, items, etc, with historical and pop culture references. i took the liberty of moving (not deleting) your contributions to the etcetera section to await the addition of a reference and flavor text. (i do remember a thread created a few months ago for new class mod ideas. i am trying to find it for you, if a reference and / or flavor text is not appropriate for your ideas.) again, thanks for the contribs! 05:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ogre Ajax's Spear I have at least one, possibly two or three copies of Ajax's Spear with the Ogre acc (it's been a while since I checked). Since you seem to be fine with constructs, I would be happy to make a copy for you. I really don't remember the stats, but if the rather specific example you are asking for is maxed out for damage, then I probably have it in my inventory... somewhere. I will check the next time I am online. 03:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: sig Unfortunately I am quite hopeless when it comes to sig coding, or even generally editing in code at all. Dr F made a Dr Hax userbox for our amusement purposes, then made it into a sig after I asked him if I could use it in such a capacity. Therefore, I would suggest asking him if Nagy's advice doesn't do it, or someone else knowledgeable who made multiple versions of their sig, like Uberorb. 05:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you an admin? McClatchey, Are you an Admin on this site? If so, can you give me some insight into how this sight works and who I should look out for? And can I help you with anything? I'm good at researching and I don't really care how much time it takes to research something. I will watch videos and read forums and ask around on XBL. Also, I can moderate and fact check and update as many pages as you want me to. Also, for some reason my brain remembers waaaaaaayyyyyyyyy too much about video games, so I can add in extra things that might have been left out of the original page. : Thanks, : http://i769.photobucket.com/albums/xx340/UNDERT4K3R/PKULONG5HOTSIG1.jpg 00:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : : No, I'm not. But You should check with Dr. F. He is an admin and I'm sure he would love that. 00:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ogre Com Thats ok as i am not on, on the weekend usually anyway. I can usually be on 3:00pm - 7:00 pm Mon - Thurs. Eastern US./ canada time. My GT is same as my signature as well. If you are looking for anything else let me know. I am looking for a Serpens with a scope if You have one, but will still trade if you dont.Veggienater 21:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Edit:: i would also be interested in an Eridian worrior com or Jacobs Gun fighter com. That Eridian Warrior Com sound fine as i dont even have one. Thursday would be fine. If you can, contact me again on wednesday to remind me. The Ogre com was not as good as i thought but still has 60% f.r. increase with 9 ammo regen but its the only one ive found with ammo regen. I have two damage bonus Ogre coms and i must have confused the one.Veggienater 12:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Edit:: I do not work on thursday so i will be able to go on anytime after 11:00 am EST( 10:00 am CST.) Just letting you know i still remember the trade and to ask you if you can give me a more specific time as im not always conected to Xbox live. As i said, any time between 11:00 AM and 7:00 PM EST (10:00AM and 6:00pm CST)Veggienater 22:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I will be looking for you around then. I will send you a friend request unless you have already done so.Veggienater 00:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I hope that Ogre com was what you were looking for. As for the Warrior com i havent used it yet, but it will do nicely. thanks agian.Veggienater 18:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Leviathan I have found a Levithan during that time that trade was up, but thanks though. D.R. fan 47 20:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC)